1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for boning (dissociating meat from) poultry wings that are naturally equipped with ulna and radius as bones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a consequence of the naturally complicated structure of chicken, duck or other poultry wings that have two thin bones, namely ulna and radius, there has so far been no device for mechanically dissociating the wing meat from the two interconnected bones in a satisfactory way. These two bones are not used by the final consumer and are therefore of great disadvantage to the sale of meat (which meat is desired without bones by the consumer) due to the increase in weight and package.
As far as it is already known that leg bones (drumstick bones) are mechanically removed from poultry meat, a device of the prior art is equipped with a rotating chain which carries holding means with gripping arms for each leg passing through a cutting station in cycles. In this cutting station the bone is severed in its longitudinal direction by means of a saw. As a result, the divided meat can be dissociated more easily.
Since a longitudinal severing operation is not possible with thin poultry wings, known devices are thus of no use.